We Are Warriors: Kalista
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. An choice brought our world and theirs together. Vengeance is at hand, but the hand that holds the spear is still living. Character belongs to my good friend
1. Chapter 1

**So this one happens during Camille's arc actually. All of it lol. I had most of this typed up and I really hope you enjoy Kalista's arc.**

Chapter 1

The bus rattled and grumbled as it traveled down the road, Krista Rhon took her hair out of her bun and let the long raven locks cascade down her back. There was a slight bounce as a person sat down next to her.

"Hey there, Kris," a man with curly black hair and dark brown eyes grinned.

"Harry," Krista mumbled as she held a hair tie in her mouth and pulled her hair into a pony tail before smiling, "Ready to get back to normal life?"

"After what we've been through? Heck yeah," Krista's best friend, Harry Karum, grinned, "Bet you're happy you got to see Viv again, huh?"

"Yeah," Krista nodded, "She looked happy…but something felt off. Like she wasn't comfortable with us there or something,"

She gave a shrug and grabbed her stuff as the bus slowed to a halt.

"Might be something to look into next time we see her," she said.

"Yeah, probably," Harry nodded grabbing his own stuff and following Krista off the bus.

Krista shielded her eyes from the onslaught of light that assaulted her…but she lowered her hand and gave a brilliant smile as she saw a tall, middle aged man standing in front of her.

She came up to him, stood up straight and saluted him, her grey eyes matching his perfectly.

"General," she greeted.

" _Captain_ ," he returned…but broke down into a smile and swept Krista into a strong embrace, "Ah, you don't know how _long_ I've waited for this!"

"It's good to see you too, Dad," Krista smiled, hugging him back and breathing in the scent of his aftershave, "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too," he murmured, letting her go and ruffling her hair, getting an annoyed grumble from her.

He turned to Harry and gave a warm smile, holding out his hand.

"Howya doin' Harry?" he smiled.

"Good sir," Harry nodded, taking Krista's father's hand and shaking it, "Just glad to be home,"

"I agree there," Krista nodded.

Her father looked at the two soldiers.

"Why don't you come over for dinner, Harry? Welcome back present for you both from me,"

"That sounds great, sir," Harry nodded, "Thanks,"

* * *

Dinner had gone well and Krista was currently curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching _Fate/Apocrypha_ on her laptop, she'd known they'd released it…but she never got to see it mainly due to the fact that she was always on the move.

A loud thud caught her attention and Krista hit pause, sitting upright as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Dad?" she asked, setting her bowl of popcorn on the couch next to her laptop and walking towards the kitchen, "Did you slip on the rug again? How many times do I have to tell you, you need to get an adhesive strip or…"

She froze as she saw her father lying on the tile…in a growing pool of blood. She shrieked, dashing towards his side and holding him up, frantically looking for where the bleeding was coming from. There was a shadow in the corner of her eye and she breathed a slight sigh of relief but it turned back into panic as her father's heartrate started slowing.

"HARRY!" Krista screamed, "HARRY! CALL 911! DAD'S BEEN HURT!"

She heard no response, but saw the shape moving towards her.

"Harry! This isn't a game! Please! Dad's dying!" she snapped, "Pick up that phone and call an ambulance! Maybe we can save him…"

Silence.

Krista frowned, laying her father gently on the floor as she got up, starting to turn around.

"Harry…" she started, right as a fiery pain erupted through her back and chest.

Blood welled up past Krista's lips as she shuddered, staring at the silver blade poking through her chest. She looked up as Harry walked around her, looking at her as he bit his lip.

"Sorry, Kris, I shouldn't have led you on like this," he told her, "Your dad's got some information that some people are paying a pretty price for…I wanted to cash in. I needed to get close to you to do that,"

Krista's knees buckled and hit the floor, smearing blood along the white wall in crimson streaks as she slid down it. She trembled as the faint breeze from the open windows wafted in. With a single blow…everything that was just came undone. She was using every ounce of strength, just to keep herself conscious

But she could only watch him walk by as he got what he needed…pictures, files, things on Vivian, on Lenny, on Amber…on her.

"No…" Krista whispered, her nails scraping along the tile floor, through her own crimson lifeblood.

She'd lost a lot of blood…but she couldn't let him get away with this.

"What?" Harry asked, turning around.

"You won't…get away…" she hissed, grabbing his leg and trying to haul herself upwards.

"Kris, you're only killing yourself faster," Harry said, simply, kicking her off.

Krista fell again, weakly dragging herself across the floor. Murder clear in her own gaze.

"I _trusted_ you…"

"You trusted the wrong person," he growled as she grabbed his leg again.

He stomped on her head, her hands, making her shriek…right as the sound of sirens filtered into the house from the open windows. One of the neighbors must have heard her scream. He growled, grabbing the knife and running from the house while Krista slowly crawled after him, a trail of scarlet behind her before she shuddered and went still…

And the police and ambulance broke down the front door.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes to white and a soft beeping noise. A faint moan left her throat, catching the attention of a male figure at her bedside. Thinking it was Harry, Krista gave a god-awful, raspy shriek and weakly thrashed, trying to get at him.

"Easy! Easy Krissy!" a familiar, gruff voice with a heavy Southern Tennessee accent started, "It's ok…you're ok, you're safe!"

"…Len…ny?" Krista rasped.

Lenny Wood gave a smile and gently squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, kid, it's me," he told her, "How ya feel?"

"Like crap,"

Lenny snorted, shaking his head in amusement. Krista's grey eyes narrowed slightly before widening in panic.

"Dad…" she croaked.

Lenny's face fell.

"…I'm sorry, Krissy," he told her, "He passed away not long before you woke up,"

Krista's face froze in a mask of shock…before devolving into a visage of pure _rage_ and anguish.

"I'm going to kill him," she snarled, trying to get up.

"Krissy, no…" Lenny warned, grabbing her slim shoulders.

"Get your hands off me Lenny!" she roared, "I'm gonna kill him! I…"

Her face suddenly turned confused.

"Lenny…why can't I feel my legs…"

"That's what I tried to warn ya bout, Krissy," he sighed, "The knife severed some nerves that control yer legs. I hate to say it…but yer paralyzed from the waist down, Krissy,"

" _Para_ … _lyzed_!?" Krista blinked, setting back as she pulled the blanket back, revealing her now useless legs.

They didn't look paralyzed…but when Krista tried to move them…it was like she wasn't even trying.

"No…" she whispered, "I can't…"

"The doc says y'll be fine, Krissy," Lenny consoled her as she started sobbing, "Save for yer legs…but…"

"…Where's Viv,"

Lenny's face fell slightly.

"She couldn't make it," he told her, "Amber sent ya flowers there, but Viv couldn't make it,"

And that was when what was left of Krista's broken heart shattered.

There was a faint knock at the door and Krista and Lenny looked up…just to see a man in a dark suit and fedora waiting at the threshold.

"Captain Krista Rhon I presume?" the man asked.

"Who are ya and what do ya want," Lenny growled.

"I believe I asked her, not you, Sergeant Wood," the man said calmly, looking at Krista with his pale, ice-blue eyes.

"Yeah…?" Krista asked warily, trying to stifle her sobs.

"My name is Andrew Summers…I work for Riot Games, you're familiar with them, correct?"

Krista nodded.

"What of it?" she demanded.

"I've come to you with an offer that will save you," he told her, "You see…the League and its inhabitants happen to be quite real. One of it's Champions has shown quite the interest in you,"

"So what,"

"If you agree to the offer…you will live, but you'd have to fight for the League," he told her, ignoring Lenny's look of disbelief.

A horrible, rasping laugh left the crippled sniper and Krista winced as phantom pain raced down her back.

"The doctors…say that…I'll be fine," Krista rasped, shaking her head as she leaned it back against the pillow, "I reject your offer, Mr. Summers,"

Andrew gave an understanding nod.

"As you wish," he told her, "Goodbye, Krista Rhon. It was nice to meet you,"

And he walked out, holding a long, thin, black _something_ that radiated cold.

"Why can't people just leave me be…" Krista whispered, a tear running down her face as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Months Later…_

Krista glared out the window as she saw Vivian leave the house and talk to the red-headed woman that had appeared with the two others.

 _"Viv won't tell me what the_ world _is going on…"_ Krista thought angrily, _"I just saw you fight like a freaking_ Servant _from Fate! Viv…what did they do to you? Was this what that Summers guy was talking about? Would that happen to me?"_

She moved to wheel herself back to her room…when a sharp pain lanced through her side. Krista's grey eyes turned worried as she put her hand to her side…only for her blood to run cold as it came away red.

"I was shot…" she whispered, "Viv…"

"She tried to save you," a female voice started.

Krista startled, whipping her head around to see a what _looked_ to be…

"…Kindred!?" she blinked, "You're real?"

The Lamb nodded, her glowing gaze painting blue shadows on the wall.

"I'm afraid so," the Lamb said sadly, putting a hand on the shadowy Wolf circling her waist, "You have until dawn to choose, Krista…a peaceful release or a struggle,"

Krista gave a dead laugh and turned back towards the window, ignoring the other girl.

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled.

Dianne gave a sigh and nodded.

"As you wish," she told her before disappearing in a flicker of pale light and deep shadow.

"This is funny…I escape death once only for it to come for me at the _worst_ moment. The worst part is that I can't get him back," Krista growled, digging her nails into her palms so hard they bled, "Harry, I swore I'd kill you…but now I can't even do _that_ ,"

She slammed her fists onto the window sill.

"This isn't _fair_! Why would anyone let someone who betrayed their country and their friends _live_!?" she cried.

She leaned her head back against her wheelchair, sighing heavily…right as the room's temperature dropped at least twenty degrees. Krista looked up, wheeling herself around just to see a pillar of black mist materialize in her living room. A faint, blue-green glow began to shine in the darkness, solidifying into an otherworldly being clad in archaic armor, her flesh translucent and glowing with spectral un-light. Black Mist coiled around her like a living shroud.

With a squeal of tortured metal, the spectral figure drew forth the blackened spear protruding from her breastplate.

Krista stared at the ghostly specter, whose pale eyes watched her with something between understanding and cold fury. The specter stepped forwards, laying the blackened spear tip in Krista's lap. The human girl shuddered from the cold contact.

 ** _"Choose,"_** the specter whispered, striking a chord in Krista's very soul, **_"Our spear or Kindred's bow. You have until dawn, child,"_**

And she disappeared.

* * *

Krista watched the sun rise and she felt a cold breeze behind her.

"Choose now, Krista Rhon," came the girl's voice, "My arrows…"

 **"Or my teeth,"** the shadowy wolf growled.

Krista wheeled herself around to face the Kindred, looking at the death masks upon their faces. Two pairs of violet-tinged blue eyes stared out of the holes and Krista gave a smile.

"Neither," she grinned, "I choose _neither_ of you,"

 **"Lamb, she refused your arrow! I get to chase!"** Wolf grinned.

"She refused your teeth, Wolf," the girl disagreed, "But she didn't choose my arrow either…"

 **"…What's that mean, little Lamb?"**

"…I do not know," the girl said slowly, turning towards the crippled and dying human girl.

Krista gave a smile and gripped the spearhead tightly.

"I accept your offer," she whispered, bringing the spearhead to her chest.

"Wolf!" the girl yelped, " _Now_!"

The shadowy creature dashed forwards…

 ** _"Cease your assault, Kindred,"_**

The girl whipped towards the specter that had appeared the night before.

 ** _"You attack one who has embraced us,"_**

"You have _no_ right to interfere with our duties, Lady of Vengeance," the girl snapped, "Krista Rhon…"

 ** _"You cannot touch what is ours, Eternal Hunters,"_** the Lady of Vengeance said softly, her bare feet barely making a sound as she stepped towards Krista, who had halted her stab mere centimeters from her chest.

"Krista, think about what you are doing," the Lamb pleaded, "You will never have rest, you'll be forever bound to Kalista…"

 ** _"As she will,"_** Kalista nodded, **_"But as ourselves, not as a spirit. We have Chosen her,"_**

"She rejected you!" Lamb snapped.

 ** _"She_** **accepted _us,"_** Kalista countered, **_"Our spear lies prepared to continue its descent,"_**

"Krista…" Lamb tried again.

"I want to pay him back," Krista growled, looking up at Kalista, "You will help me achieve this,"

 ** _"Our will is one,"_** Kalista replied, **_"You and us,"_ **

"Krista, _don't_!" Lamb pleaded…

Right as Krista tried to ram the spear home…only for Kalista's hand to snap onto her wrist.

 ** _"Not like this, Krista Rhon,"_** Kalista said gently, **_"Our Chosen will not be bound by the Black Spear, we shall be bonded in another way,"_**

"And that is…"

Suddenly, Kalista disappeared in a burst of black mist, enveloping the girl before streaming into her mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Krista's head snapped back and she started to shake, crying and seizing.

"You're not going out like this," the Lamb murmured, dashing forwards and grabbing Krista's wrist…only for the both of them to disappear in a flash of light.

 **Just you wait to see what I do to poor Krista :) It's not very nice lol. But, it's fitting!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I...kinda had fun with this :3 I kinda did torture Krista a little, but I tend to do that to a lot of my favorites. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read.**

Chapter 2

She woke up to sunlight pouring through the windows. She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, welcome to the land of the living!" a female voice started, making her look around for the source of the voice.

A red-blonde haired woman sat on the windowsill, the sunlight seeming to radiate around her, making her glow. The woman walked towards her and she realized that the woman actually _was_ glowing.

"Who…" she blinked.

"My name is Cira Noble," the woman, Cira, started, "I'm a friend…I'm Chosen just like you, Leona's Chosen to be exact,"

"Chosen…?"

"Don't you remember?" Cira asked, "Kalista Chose you last night. Dianne brought you to Valoran…but Sona and Soraka both decided that it would be a good idea to move you back to Earth…so you wouldn't be shocked about your surroundings, Krista,"

She frowned, looking up at Cira.

"Krista?" she asked, "Is that our name?"

Cira's face went pale and her blue eyes flashed gold in fright.

"Kalista…what did you _do_?" she demanded.

The girl in the bed's eyes rolled back, fading from grey to white as a blue-green sheen emanated from her pale skin and three ghostly spears pierced through her thin back.

 **"We Chose her,"** Kalista said simply.

"Did you know it would take her memories!?"

 **"…Admittedly, no,"** the Lady of Vengeance stated, **"But it was a possibility,"**

"Is the real Krista there…?"

 **"Yes,"** Kalista nodded, **"Confused and frightened…but she is for the most part fine. She is just having difficulty regaining control of us,"**

"What do you mean?" Cira asked.

 **"We are many,"** Kalista explained, **"Krista must be aware of herself before she will be in complete control. It was a risk and one she chose to make,"**

"How soon until her memories come back?"

 **"We cannot say,"** the spectre shrugged, **"It could be days, even years before they come back fully. We are in her home…perhaps that will speed the process along,"**

She put a hand to her chest and gave a sad smile.

 **"One thing is for sure…she is very determined. She is fighting us at this very moment,"**

The deathly pallor and spears disappeared and the girl's eyes darkened to teal-specked grey.

"That was unnerving," she muttered.

"It takes some getting used to," Cira told her, "Are you going to be ok?"

"We… _I_ …think I'll be fine," Krista shook her head to clear it more, "This is confusing. I know my name now though…"

She sat up in the bed and moved to get out…and started crying as her feet hit the floor.

"Why am I crying…?" she choked as she stood, "I don't…"

"Before you were Chosen, you were paralyzed from the waist down," Cira explained as Krista's knees wobbled and the Project Chosen caught her as she started to fall, "You're remembering that feeling of helplessness and how it's gone now,"

Krista gave a relieved, shuddering sigh as Cira let go, letting her stand upon her own two feet for the first time in months. The new Chosen took a step, wobbling like a toddler while Cira kept a gentle hand just below her elbow in case she fell again. Krista looked at the home with new eyes.

"Is this your home?" she asked.

"No, this is yours," Cira told her, "Though, my home is open to you, you're always welcome there…all Chosens are. Which reminds me…you know how to use phones, right…?"

Krista rolled her eyes.

"I might not remember much, but I remember _basics_ jeeze!" she huffed, "I can feed myself and walk y'know…"

"Oh really…then how come I have to follow you like a mother hen just to make sure you don't faceplant," Cira deadpanned.

Krista gave a grin and laughed.

"You…I like you, Cira. Shame I didn't know you before all this craziness…"

"You just met me last night," Cira chuckled, "But then again…you were kinda shaken from the excitement…"

Krista looked at her confusedly.

"Don't worry about it," the First Chosen said.

The doorbell rang and Krista jumped, thrusting her hands towards the portal…teal fire in the form of spears blazed to life and shot towards the door, the five weapons thudding into the wood deeply. What looked to be mist the color of ink started rolling around Krista's feet.

"Easy!" Cira soothed, "It's just my boyfriend…he came to pick me up from here,"

"…Oh…" Krista blinked rapidly, lowering her hands as the spears faded, but the Mist persisted, "Uh…how do I get rid of this?"

"Don't ask me, ask your Champion," Cira chuckled, patting Krista's shoulder before holding up a folded piece of paper with spidery, elegant handwriting on it, "Here's my phone number… _call me_ if you need anything,"

Krista took the paper and nodded.

"And I'd suggest staying in the house," Cira advised, "You're still recovering from being Chosen and from the looks of it…it might be a good idea to get your powers under control…as well as get your memories back,"

The new Chosen's shoulders drooped slightly.

"Dianne will probably be around at some point," Cira said, "She was awful worried about you,"

"Dianne?" Krista asked.

"Dianne Faye, she's Kindred's Chosen. And…basically the Grim Reaper. She brought you to me when Kalista Chose you. Honestly…I think you'd be her first real friend outside of me and maybe Sable,"

"So I have two friends now," Krista hummed before looking around her home, "Who are these people in the pictures?"

"I only know one of them," Cira admitted, "You'll probably be seeing her sometime soon,"

"Alrighty," Krista nodded, "So uh…I reckon I'll be seein' ya later?"

"Count on it," Cira beamed before leaving.

"So, Kalista…how are we gonna get rid of this?" Krista asked, looking that the Black Mist that coiled protectively around her.

 ** _"It is instinctive for us,"_** Kalista said, **_"For you, Krista, it might take focus to make it dissolve. We shall aid you,"_**

"Good…I'm gonna need all the help I can get…" Krista muttered.

* * *

Vivian walked up to Krista's house, dreading going inside.

 _"She is your friend, Vivian,"_ Camille told her, _"You promised,"_

"I know," Vivian muttered, steeling herself for the berating she knew was going to come from Krista, "She is not going to let last night go…that is for certain,"

She opened the door and waited for a couple seconds.

 _"It's open!"_ Krista's voice called.

Vivian frowned, blinking.

 _"What is the matter?"_ Camille asked.

"Her voice…" Vivian hummed, "It…it does not carry the same weight as it did before…almost like the past few months never happened…"

Vivian opened the door and walked inside.

"Something isn't right Camille," Vivian huffed as she walked into the house…and froze in the doorway of the livingroom.

 _"I would say so,"_ Camille agreed, _"For the last time I saw her…was she not in a wheelchair?"_

"Sorry for the mess!" a _standing_ Krista Rhon apologized, giving a sheepish smile as she picked up a cracked photo frame and put it on the table next to a chair, "I'm still getting used to…the house,"

She gave a genuine smile and walked over to Vivian, hand extended.

"I'm Krista…I just moved here a few days ago. I guess you're my neighbor then? Miss…?"

 _"I take back my statement before,"_ Camille stated, a note of uncertainty in her voice, _"Something is very,_ very _wrong,"_

Vivian's face fell, her green eyes dimming.

"Are you that angry at me?" Vivian asked, "Krista…I know I haven't been around much, but I gave a bit of an explanation why…surely that wouldn't warrant wrongly acting like you didn't remember me…"

Krista bit her lip and shrugged.

"…I'm sorry," she started, "I just…I don't remember you at all. To be honest…I kinda don't remember anythin'. I uh…took a nasty fall…"

Vivian frowned.

"You and I have known each other for years…" Vivian tried again.

"Your face looks familiar…but I don't…" Krista shook head head, "Where have I seen…"

Vivian's eyes narrowed. Enough was enough.

"ATTENTION!" Vivian barked.

The grey eyes blazed and Krista snapped into action. Her heels brought themselves together and on the same line with an audible smack as her tennis shoes connected. Her feet were turned out equally, forming a 45° angle with each other, knees straight but without stiffness. Arms hanging straight without stiffness at the sides of her body in such a way that her thumbs were along the seams of her jeans. The backs of her hands were turned away from her body and her hands and fingers were cupped naturally. Her chest was up, her shoulders back and level. Those grey and teal-specked eyes looked straight to the front, at Vivian.

Krista suddenly blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what went on.

"...I was military then..." she muttered, "Guess that's another thing we have in common..."

 ** _"Indeed,"_** Kalista agreed.

"At ease," Vivian nodded and Krista relaxed, staring at her hands, "You're the best sniper I've ever seen, Krista. That's why I picked you for our team. You don't remember this?"

"…I don't remember _anything_ …" Krista whispered.

The new Chosen sat down on her couch, her head in her hands as she tried to fight the throbbing building up…and tried to keep whatever last shred of sanity she had as countless voices clamored for attention.

A hand put itself on her shoulder and Krista looked up, pain in her grey eyes.

"I will help you remember," Vivian told her, "If it's the last thing I do. I promise, you _will_ remember,"

 _"She seems happier than she was,"_ Camille started, _"Why are you taking that from her?"_

"…Because it's not Krista," Vivian muttered softly, "Her memories make up who she is, the good and the bad…it isn't the same if she doesn't have them,"

* * *

Krista gave a grateful smile and Vivian grabbed a picture off the mantle of the fireplace.

"I believe this is a good enough place to start," she said.

Krista looked at the picture as Vivian handed it to her. A man with blond hair and blue eyes held a young woman with raven-black hair and grey eyes…and she held a baby in her arms.

"Is that me?" Krista blinked, "I'm not married am I…or have a…?"

"No, no," Vivian chuckled, "Those are your parents and the child is you, Krista. General Christopher Rhon and Anya Rhon…do you remember anything?"

Krista frowned for a second, looking at the picture…and she started humming, a soft, soothing melody that Vivian could only identify as a lullaby.

The new Chosen froze suddenly as the room shifted…and she was suddenly four years old…

 _"Mama?" Krista asked, toddling into her mother's room where she sat facing the window._

 _Her mother looked down and smiled tiredly, reaching out a shaking, pale hand to her daughter._

 _"_ _Malyy balerina_ _!" came the bright reply, "come, come! I have not seen you all day!"_

 _Krista tottered to her mother, climbing up onto her lap and nuzzling into her chest, hearing the soft heartbeat of her mother's._

 _"Mama…?"_

 _"Da?"_

 _"…Daddy say you sick," Krista muttered._

 _Her mother's grey eyes dimmed slightly._

 _"Ah…da. That is right," she admitted, the sunlight shining through the raven-colored fuzz that covered her mother's head._

 _"When you gonna get better?"_

 _Her mother froze before gently tipping her daughter's chin and making Krista look up at her._

 _"Krista…could be days, could be years…but I will get better," she told her._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise," her mother smiled, putting her hand up as Krista put her even tinier one on it._

 _The memory shifted. Krista was bounding out of the school building, her backpack flopping on her back as her long black hair streamed out behind her. She giggled happily as she saw her mother waiting for her with open arms. Her mother scooped her up and whirled her around, kissing her forehead._

 _"There is my Krista! My_ _malyy balerina_ _,"_

 _"Mama!" Krista giggled as her mother sat her down, "Oooo! Mama! Wait!"_

 _Her mother raised an eyebrow and Krista patted the older woman's soft, downy hair that was starting to regrow._

 _"Soft!" Krista chirped._

 _"Does that make you feel better…?" her mother growled playfully, tickling her daughter._

 _"Eeee! Mama!" Krista squealed as her mother stopped and opened the car door for her._

 _With that, they left the parking lot and started to go home. Krista sat in her booster seat, humming her mother's lullaby to herself._

 _"So what happened at school,_ _malyy balerina_ _?" her mother asked, "How did you get that mark on your eye?"_

 _Krista looked out the window, embarrassed._

 _"I kicked a girl in the shin," she huffed, "and when she went down…I bit her…and pulled her hair…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she said I was crazy and that you were faking being sick so you could get the medicine," Krista growled, "And that you came here to America just to get Daddy's money,"_

 _Her mother's grey eyes looked at her daughter through the mirror of the car. She gently stopped the car as the light turned red._

 _"Krista, is not a good thing to hit or bite people," her mother said calmly, "Yes, I am still weak from being sick. But I am being better! As for why I came here? Well…I was getting too ah…old…to continue with the ballet company. And I had you on the way. I wanted you to have good options when you got older,"_

 _She turned to face her daughter, giving a warm smile._

 _"I am proud you defended yourself. But it is still a bad thing to hurt others just because you were hurt," her mother scolded, "Next time, smile and ignore them. Go to a teacher if they not let up. Revenge is not always a good thing, malyy balerina,"_

 _"Ok…" Krista mumbled as the light turned green and her mother turned back around, starting to pull out._

 _"Ya lyublyu tebya,_ _Krista, always remember that,"_

 _"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ _, Mama," Krista smiled before there was a god-awful screeching noise, pain on her cheek and Krista's world went white._

 _When Krista woke up, she was in her father's arms…he was crying and she was looking dazedly around._

 _"Da…ddy?" she whimpered, her face felt like it was on fire, "Where Mama?"_

 _Her father held her closer, sobbing as he kissed her forehead._

 _That was when Krista saw the paramedics pull out a black-sheeted form…from out of the mangled wreckage of her mother's car._

* * *

Krista's eyes blazed as she snapped back to the present. Vivian had her arms around her, keeping Krista from falling over and hurting herself.

"…Anya Sasha Kaidonovskaya," Krista blinked, "That was her name…But she took my dad's name when she married him,"

"You remember that part," Vivian smiled.

Krista nodded, her hands trembling slightly.

"I remember why I don't like cars…" she whispered, "Not after Mama died…"

"She survived the brain tumor they honestly thought would kill her," Vivian nodded, "But she was taken in a car accident just mere months after being declared cured,"

Tears streamed down Krista's face as her body wracked with sobs, she held the picture close to her heart for a few brief moments before Vivian picked up another one, setting it on the table.

Krista looked up, eyes reddened as she reached for the next picture. She recognized herself…and Vivian. But the other two men in the picture she didn't.

"Our team," Vivian explained, "We were a Delta Force unit that specialized in anti-personnel. You and I were the snipers of our unit, Lenny here was our backup shot…specializing in shotguns and _Harry_ …"

Vivian's jaw twitched as she tried to keep her composure.

"Was your spotter,"

"…Lenny liked games," Krista said suddenly.

"You remember?"

"…There was one…" Krista shook her head, "Something about making two characters…"

* * *

 _"What in the world is going on here?"_ _Vivian demanded, walking into the room where Krista, Harry, and Lenny were all gathered around the TV where Krista was currently messing around with the controllers on the Playstation 4._

 _"I'm having fun," Krista grinned, "I think I deserved this after that last stunt we pulled,"_

 _"Yeah, it was a good shot…considering we'd been sitting in the rain and cold and nearly died of pneumonia waiting for the guy to show up all night," Harry deadpanned._

 _"What are you playing_ this _time…" Vivian sighed, leaning on the wall._

 _"Fallout 4," Krista said, putting the finishing touches on her avatar, "Heard some other people on base say it was good…so I kinda swiped their copy,"_

 _"C'mon, Krissy, hurry it up!" Lenny chuckled, "Hey…lemme see that controller,"_

 _"LENNY!" Krista shrieked as said man snatched it out of her hands and started fiddling around with the controls._

 _He cackled as he gave the controller back, getting a smack upside the head from the younger sniper as well as a deadly stormy-grey glare._

 _"You woulda taken forever to make a guy," Lenny shrugged, "I was just givin' ya some extra time!"_

 _"…You made it look like_ you _," Krista pointed out._

 _"So?"_

 _Krista rolled her eyes and continued to go…only for Harry to realize something._

 _"Wait…Lenny…you made the guy look like you?" he asked._

 _"Yep,"_

 _"…You and Kris are married and have a kid!" Harry howled while Krista's face went white._

 _"…What…?" she blinked as Vivian bit her lip, "Whoa, whoa, WHAT!?"_

 _Lenny shrugged._

 _"Eh heh heh," he chuckled, "Welp, I'll go and git a ring, I guess,"_

 _Krista shot him a daggered glare, poking him hard in the chest._

 _"Put a ring on my finger…and you'll be missing_ yours _,"_

 _Lenny put his hands up in the air and Krista returned to her game, grumbling darkly to herself as she got the hang of the controls and talked to the Vault Salesman before going back to her 'husband'._

'For you and Shaun, no price is too high,' _her in-game character said._

 _"Harry, find me a gun so I can end my torment…" Krista moaned as Lenny snickered._

 _"Well, you both have matching accents and all. So it'd work," he shrugged._

 _"Shuddup Harry, you've got the_ same _one," Krista snapped._

 _The other three members of their team chuckled to varying degrees while Krista continued with the game. It got to the point where Lenny's character was shot and the child was taken. Silence fell over the team until Krista spoke._

 _"…So when do I get to shoot these guys," Krista growled._

 _Lenny's frowned turned into a big grin as he patted Krista on the shoulder._

 _"Aw, least I know you care,"_

 _She turned to him with a wry grin of her own._

 _"Nobody shoots 'big brother' and gets away with it," she growled._

* * *

"Lenny was like a big brother to me," Krista murmured, touching the picture, "You were like a Mom since my own died. Amber…I remember Amber too…"

Her face went white.

"Harry…"

The pale face turned stormy and Vivian noted that the temperature dropped at least 20 degrees, what looked to be Mist colored black seeped through the area, making Vivian startle and lay a hand on her firearm.

 _"Well…I suppose that clears up the cause of her memory loss,"_ Camille stated.

"What?" Vivian demanded.

"He _betrayed_ me…betrayed _us_!" Krista snarled, "He stabbed me in the back, killed my Dad and left me to _die_! Left me in that wheelchair for _months_!"

Faint shrieks filtered through the air as the Mist writhed.

"Camille!" Vivian snapped, "What is it?!"

 _"I thought you would have figured it out by now,"_ Camille shrugged, _"She's like you. She's a Chosen. It explains how she is suddenly able to walk…and the memory loss is also easy due to the fact of who she_ is _,"_

"And that would be?!" Vivian demanded, putting a shaking hand on Krista's shoulder…

Immediately Krista froze, staring in horror at her living room, at the Black Mist that covered it. She turned to Vivian and bit her lip, looking completely embarrassed.

"I…" she gave a sigh and put her head in her hands, "I don't know how I'm gonna come up with an excuse for this one…"

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Kalista, can you get rid of this?"

There was a brief bit of silence and Camille watched as Krista's eyes rolled back fading from grey to white as her skin gained a blue-green hue and two spectral spears seemed to ram into her back. Krista…Kalista rather…simply raised her hand and the mist melted away. Krista's coloring returned to normal and the spears faded away. She turned to Vivian and grabbed her arm.

"I…guess I have some explaining to do?" she asked, "But…in all fairness, be honest with me. Are you Chosen, Viv?"

"…Yes," Vivian nodded, "And it seems I'm one step closer to getting a drink from Cira,"

Krista gave a grin…only for it to fade as she narrowed her eyes.

"…You bet on this, didn't you?"

Vivian laughed.

"Oh it's good to have you back, Krista," she smiled, embracing the other sniper.

* * *

 _Months later…_

It had been a few months since Krista had gotten her memories back, since Vivian had revealed she was Chosen as well. Speaking of Vivian, the new Steel Shadow had been constantly staying with Krista, making sure that she didn't hurt herself while she got used to Kalista and got her powers, for the most part, down pat.

But it was still quite the test...seeing as how Krista had been on house arrest for a long time and tonight just happened to be a beautiful summer night. Krista was staring out the window, watching the fireflies while Vivian was sitting in one of the chairs reading.

"Viv, I wanna go outside!" Krista said suddenly.

Vivian looked up from her book in slight annoyance.

"You're still recovering," she pointed out.

"I'm _fine_!" Krista groaned, rushing towards the couch and vaulting over it with ease, "See!"

"Showing off is not going to do you any good,"

Krista's grey eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't deny a cripple some fun would you?"

"That will not fly anymore. If you want to go, go on your own," Vivian deadpanned, returning to her book as Krista flopped on the floor, grabbing her knees and rolling on the carpet on her back.

"But it's _boring_ alone!" the new Lady of Vengeance whined.

"Are you a child?" Vivian finally growled, "Krista…"

"Viv, _please_!" Krista begged, crawling over to her friend and resting her head and arms on the arm of the chair, "I just got my ability to walk back…I want to _run_! I've been cooped up in this God forsaken house for _too long_!"

"And your powers?" Vivian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Krista shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"I can hold it back," she finally muttered, "At least I'm not conjuring the Mist every few seconds anymore…"

Vivian gave a sigh...and put her bookmark in her book.

* * *

Krista's head lolled back, a content smile on her face as she closed her eyes and let the wind ruffle through her raven hair. Vivian came up next to her, looking out over the city from their rooftop.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Vivian asked with a smile.

"Mhmm!" Krista nodded, "It's been a while since I've been able to get up this high…just like old times eh?"

Vivian just chuckled…right as Krista gave a soft sound of pain, her hand shooting up to her chest as a faint flicker passed over her. Vivian frowned, putting a hand on Krista's shoulder.

"Krista…?"

"Something's wrong…" Krista muttered, "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Vivian blinked, "Krista…what's wrong? What…"

 _"Ah…I was wondering when this would happen…"_ Camille mused.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian asked as Krista gave a faint moan of pain, grabbing at her chest as if she were trying to pull something out.

 _"What is Kalista's duty?"_ Camille prodded, _"Someone, I believe, is going to receive an offer…and someone is going to be the envy of pincushions everywhere,"_

Krista fell silent and stood straight. Her grey eyes carried a sheen of faint teal fire as a spectral, frigid spear of light appeared in her hand. With no words whatsoever…she leaped off the rooftop and darted farther into the city.

Vivian cursed and followed her, determined to stop Krista from doing something she would most certainly regret…

* * *

Krista found him lying, bleeding out, in an alleyway. The Black Mist coiled around her feet as she dropped down to the pavement, shimmering with cold, blued-green light. Two spears took form in her back as she calmly walked forwards to the dying man's side.

"Would you wish to be avenged?" the new Spear of Vengeance asked softly, her voice calm and as cold as steel.

The dying man's wide eyes flickered in pain and he took her offered hand as his last breath sighed into the air.

A faint, blue green mist took form above his body and Krista stretched out her hand.

"Krista! Don't!" came Vivian's voice as the Steel Shadow ran up…

Just in time to see the spirit become a third spear through Krista's back. The Lady of Vengeance looked at the Steel Shadow calmly, Vivian shuddered as the cold, dead, fury-filled gaze of not Krista, but Kalista, stared back at her. The Shadow Isles denizen raised her hand and the Mist formed a column, a portal that would bring her to her target…and she stepped through.

Once again, Vivian cursed, her green eyes glimmered with a faint blue as her prosthetics grew. She aimed one of her hooks upwards and shot up into the air, going on a chase to hunt down what would have been one of the hardest Chosens to track. Someone who could disappear into Mist.

* * *

Kyle Gris walked down the alleyway, tossing the bloodstained knife to the side as he wiped his prints off. That jerk deserved what happened to him. He'd done nothing but whine and complain the whole time…and he wanted some of the cut? No way.

He had just wiped his hands clean on his pants when a frigid breeze blew by him. He shuddered, rubbing his arms. It was summer! What was a breeze like _that_ doing here? He could hear faint screams echoing through the area as black and teal smoke-like substance started to swirl around his feet.

A prickling feeling ran up his spine and Kyle whirled around, just to face what looked to be a woman. 6'2" with raven black hair in a ponytail that fell to her mid-back, eyes that burned almost white in the gloom, slender and athletically built. She was as striking as she was terrifying. But it wasn't the woman's height or build that set him on edge. It was the fact that she seemed to glow with a spectral un-light.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "What do you want!?"

 **"We are the Spear of Vengeance,"** the woman stated, her voice filled with barely restrained rage and carrying an eerie echo, as if many voices spoke instead of one, **"We come for you. _Deceiver_!"**

"That's funny," Kyle snorted, "You get someone to set up this alleyway with smoke machines and…"

 _CRACK!_

Kyle's blood ran cold as a shaft of teal light shattered the asphalt at his feet. It was a freaking _spear_. He bolted like a frightened animal, rushing farther into the alleyway. The woman's voice spoke behind him, cold as ice and everywhere, echoing through the narrow passage.

 **"Innocent blood stains your hands. There is no escape from _us_ ,"**

Kyle stopped as he ran into a dead end. He whirled around and saw the woman behind him, her hand curling around a spear shaft as her body flowed into a ready position. He hurled the wallet stuffed full of bills and a package of some materials that would instantly land him in jail for possessing it.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL!" he shouted…

Right as the first spear screamed through the air, nailing him in the chest. A second followed it…then a third. Kyle sank to the ground, his lifeblood pouring out onto the asphalt as the woman's fists clenched at her sides, the three spears dissipating from his chest and returning home in her _back_.

 **"Such is the fate of all betrayers,"** she stated…as his last breath sighed into the air and the Mist faded.

"Krista!" Vivian's voice yelled as a faint ticking sound came from behind the Spear of Vengeance.

Vivian's form reverted to normal as she came up to her friend. The new Chosen made no move as Vivian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Krista…what did you…" Vivian started only for Krista's eyes to roll upwards and her knees gave out.

Vivian caught the younger sniper before she could faceplant on the ground. The three spears in Krista's back faded away and Krista blearily opened her eyes, groaning slightly.

"…Viv?" she blinked, "Wha…?"

She looked around and saw the dead man crumpled on the ground.

"Did I…?" Krista asked, looking at Vivian as Vivian helped her to her feet.

Vivian said nothing, just sighed.

"There's no changing it now, I guess," Krista muttered, holding her arm…right as a sharp pain stabbed through her chest.

Krista held her chest, eyes wide as her skin started turning transluscent.

"Viv?!" Krista cried, looking at Vivian, whose hair was starting to turn silver.

"…It appears that we are being Summoned together," Vivian blinked.

"Same team or…?" Krista asked.

"I don't know," Vivian admitted, "But, if we are on the same team…"

Krista gave a malicious smile.

"I bet I can get more kills than you," she grinned.

"Oh _really_?" Vivian deadpanned, "Alright. If we are on the same team, most kills wins. Loser buys the winner a drink. If opposed, same thing,"

"You're on!" Krista laughed as the Black Mist swirled around her, swallowing her and leaving no trace of the Carry Chosen.

* * *

It turned out that they were on the same side. As Cira took Krista (after the former was 'killed' by Kalista's Black Spear and brought back to life…much to Cira's dislike), Vivian headed to the top lane and the game proceeded to be won by the new Chosens.

Krista walked up to Vivian, her bare feet not even making a sound as she walked over the marble base. Vivian looked at Krista as the latter whirled a spear around to rest on her shoulder, followed by an annoyed looking Cira as minions took out the enemy Nexus.

"Final count...forty-two," Krista smirked, getting a shake of the head from Cira.

"Forty-two! That's not bad... for a green-skinned former sniper," Vivian grinned.

"That's _undead_ former sniper to you!" Krista preened, brushing off some dust from her armor,

Vivian gave an absolutely _devious_ smile.

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty- _three,_ " the Assassin purred.

Krista's face darkened and she hurled a spear into Viktor's chest at Vivian's feet.

"Forty-three!" Krista sniffed.

"... He's already dead."

"He was twitching!" Krista protested.

"He was _twitching_..." Vivian blinked before her eyes narrowed, "because he's got my blade EMBEDDED IN HIS NERVOUS SYSTEM!"

Cira put her head in a servo, her ivory locks rippling as she shook her head, barely restraining the urge to laugh/sigh.

"Or... what used to be his nervous system," Vivian sniffed, looking disdainfully down at the oozing mess that used to be Viktor's face, "I don't know how this prick works anymore."

There was a brief pause, but before long their chuckles turned to bellowing laughter.

Suddenly, Viktor's body disappeared as his Nexus exploded and he reappeared in his fountain.

"STILL NERVOUS SYSTEM!" he yelled as he disappeared in a burst of sparks.

Krista grinned and turned to Cira as they reappeared in the Summoning Room back at the Institute.

"So…now what?" she asked.

"Well, like I told Vivian," Cira said, "You can stay here on Valoran and look around…or you can go home. Your choice. Unfortunately, I don't have much time…I kinda popped out in the middle of a class I was teaching,"

"Ah yes…that would be problematic," Vivian nodded.

"I agree," Krista said, "See ya around then, Cira,"

"See ya around," Cira smiled as she shattered into golden sparks, leaving Vivian and Krista alone.

"Viv, may I ask you something?" Krista asked as she and Vivian walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Vivian started, her bladed legs making faint ticking noises as they connected with the smooth marble.

"…I need a spotter," Krista stated, leaning on a spear.

"Are you working again?" Vivian asked.

"Last job, I promise," Krista deadpanned, "This one is…personal,"

Vivian's eyes flared angrily and her eyebrows tilted down in a frown.

 _"Perhaps it would be an advantage if we would help her,"_ Camille's voice said.

"I agree," Vivian growled.

She turned to Krista and held out her hand, shivering as Krista's cold one squeezed it in return.

"I accept."

* * *

Cira had just sat down on her couch, leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder, when the door rang.

"You expecting anyone?" she asked him.

"Uh uh, you?" he frowned.

"No…" she hummed, getting up, her right hand held in a way that looked as if she were holding the hilt of a sword.

She cautiously opened the door barely enough for half of her body to be shown, just to see a tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed man on the porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, you Cira Noble?" the man questioned.

"Maybe…" Cira started warily, her blade materializing in her hidden right hand, "Why…?"

"My name's Anthony Diamond…I'm not really here to meet you, but I'm looking into something for my brother," the man, Anthony admitted, "Do you know a Dianne Faye?"

 **And that's Kalista's arc! Next up is Urgot...but, before I get to that...I'm sure a few of you noticed something about the number of stories this scribbler has written. The next story I post will be my 100th story. To celebrate, and because a few of you have been raving about the collab 30CaliburDonut and I did with Camille...the two of us will be doing another collab...a full story. The category has _not_ been done by me...though it is one of my favorite stories. I do not know when this will get published (Due to me heading back to college soon). But it will be done and it will be _epic_. I _will_ get it done. Fate seems to want me to write, so that's what I'm gonna do. Since I have no idea how long it will take, I _will_ publish more Chosen arcs during it. Also...I've made my decision. When the last Champion from the list below has been taken...I will write the true story for _We Are Warriors_.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Aatrox**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Irelia**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Skarner**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Ziggs**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
